Dalton Daycare
by MoonShoesWarbler
Summary: Sebastian loves daycare. Why? Because Blaine's there. He rules the Warbler room and can get Blaine to play whatever he wants... until a new kid named Kurt shows up. Little Klaine, Little Sebastian, Little Warblers. Lot of Sebastian, but mostly Klaine.


Sebastian loved daycare.

His parents never understood why he enjoyed it so much, or why he'd basically race out of the car and into the building once they arrived there without saying goodbye to them.

But once he finally reached the Warbler room (which was located right between the Robin room where those obnoxious little babies were kept and the Bluebird room where those snobby little girls spent their time) the answer became quite clear.

Blaine Anderson.

Sebastian loved daycare, because that was where he got to see Blaine Anderson.

Blaine was new to the Warbler room, the baby of the group who was only old enough to leave the Sparrow room as of last week.

He fascinated Sebastian, he truly did. He was so kind hearted and warm and caring and sweet.

He'd been a little shy and quiet when he first arrived, but once Jeff asked if he wanted to play tag with him, Nick, and Wes, he came out of his shell.

Sebastian was just amazed by how easily Blaine could take over a situation without even trying, simply using his charm to get the results he wanted. Sure, Sebastian could do that too, but when Blaine did it everyone just loved him even more... when Sebastian did it, it sort of seemed like he was getting on the other kids nerves.

The most amazing part of all was that Blaine never used his powers of charm and wit to get people to do what he wanted. He never manipulated other kids into doing what he wanted them to do, he never tricked them into giving him their toys or snack. He had this innocence about him that intrigued Sebastian.

When he was using his wit and charm, he really was just trying to help and be friendly.

It was fascinating.

Especially when you saw Blaine in action.

The way he could end Thad and David's fight about whether or not to play with the teenage mutant ninja turtle action figures or the power ranger ones in a matter of seconds by suggesting that they combine the two to create a whole new game.

The way he dropped everything he was doing to help a crying Wes find his toy hammer so he wouldn't be sad anymore.

It was so amazing to Sebastian that sometimes he would even start problems in the Warbler room just to see how Blaine would solve them (like he really didn't know how the hammer Wes was looking for ended up in Trent's backpack, please) and Blaine always succeeded in impressing Sebastian even more than he had the last time.

And so, Blaine was his.

Blaine was his, and he didn't like sharing.

Which was why that one time Blaine played tag with Jeff, Nick, and Wes on his first day in the Warbler room, was the only time that Blaine played tag with Jeff, Nick, and Wes.

He didn't allow Blaine to play with the other kids, unless he had secretly started some trouble and wanted to watch Blaine save the day again. Other than that, the other kids were not allowed to come in contact with his Blaine.

It was so easy, because Blaine was such a people pleaser that he made it easy. If Sebastian said not to play hide and seek with Cameron, James, and Luke because he wanted Blaine to stay with him, Blaine would stay with him.

And being the sweetheart that Blaine was, he would not only politely turn down their offer to play, he would suggest they ask Ethan to join their game in his place.

Which would just make everyone love him even more, for being sweet enough to suggest the boys include someone else.

No one knew what Sebastian was doing, because Blaine hid it without even trying.

The system worked perfectly... most of the time. There were times where things didn't go as smoothly. Like the time Nick was out sick with the chicken pox and Jeff was all alone for three days.

When Jeff asked Blaine if he wanted to color with him and Sebastian told Blaine to say no and to play with him instead, it didn't go as well as when Blaine said no to Cameron, James, and Luke about playing hide and seek.

Jeff had stated that it was okay, but when Blaine spotted him in the corner of the room all by himself, crying because he missed his best friend Nick, Blaine started to feel guilty.

And when Blaine felt guilty, it was harder to control him, because he had this need to make things right that Sebastian would never understand.

So when Sebastian turned down Blaine's suggestion of inviting Jeff over to play jacks with them, and even went as far as calling Jeff a "bratty little cry baby who needed to get over it", Blaine got mad.

That was the first time Blaine ever got annoyed with Sebastian.

It was also the first time he ignored Sebastian and didn't do what he told him to do.

Sebastian was furious the rest of the day. He couldn't stand watching Blaine and Jeff laughing and playing together.

That should've been him.

Jeff was going to pay for stealing his Blaine.

He'd tried getting revenge on Jeff by running over to Nick his first day back, saying that Jeff had replaced him with Blaine.

He assumed Nick would get extremely jealous, tell Blaine off by saying that Jeff was his best friend and to go away and find someone else to play with, and then yell at Jeff for playing without him.

But his plan backfired.

Instead, Nick smiled, his face lighting up as he said "Well, gee, that was awfully nice of Blaine to keep Jeff company while I was gone... I'll have to thank him!" before running off to make Blaine a present at the arts and crafts station.

Now Sebastian was really annoyed.

That was not the reaction he wanted.

To make things worse, now Jeff and Nick were playing with Blaine, and he was all alone.

Eventually things went back to normal. Blaine's anger towards Sebastian disappeared and he started playing with him again, all day... everyday, so there was really no need for him to get revenge on Jeff or Nick anymore.

Of course... that didn't stop him from putting gum in their hair the next day.

But despite a few incidents like that, daycare was perfect.

Until today.

At first, it seemed like every other day. Trent was playing with a stuffed kangaroo, David was playing with an old kazoo, Jeff and Nick were coloring, and Blaine was playing with Sebastian. Everything was as it should be.

Then, it happened.

"Everyone, can I have your attention please?"

All the boys looked up at the sound of the woman's voice, Sebastian noticing the small boy who was standing slightly behind her, raising his eyebrows at the new kid.

"I'd like you all to meet Kurt Hummel."

* * *

><p>I honestly don't even know where this idea came from. I just wanted to write another little Klaine fic and this happened. Ah, baby Jeff and Nick, too cute. More to come, don't worry, the next chapter will be filled with Kurt Hummel. :]<p> 


End file.
